The purpose of this project is to delineate the behavior, motivations, attitudes, perceptions, and personality characteristics of married women related to fertility and family planning and to specify the types of interactions of family planning and alternative role (e.g., work) related events, together with their frequency of occurrence. Particular emphasis will be placed on quantification of motivations for parenthood and the satisfactions and costs of children among women who differ in number of children, age ranges of their children, amount of power within the marital relationship, and locus of control. The proposed research design utilizes an individual interview survey technique. A shared-time omnibus survey, the Los Angeles Metropolitan Area Survey, will be used to obtain data from a primary sample of approximately 500 married women between the ages of 18 and 49. Data will be collected in the areas of motivations for parenthood, personality characteristics, power relationships in the family, feelings about alternative roles to parenthood, fertility and pervention of pregnancy methods, and the temporal ordering of family and parenthood and alternative role events. o